Dirty Little Secret
by kmxdc
Summary: She's the CEO of Swan Enterprises. He's the CEO of Cullen&Cullen Inc. Will sparks fly when they finally meet? Or will competition drive them to hate one another? One-shot BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is my first ever attempt at a one-shot and I hope you like it.**

**I'm now working on making this into a full story so check it out. It's currently a WIP & it's titled Megalomaniac.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns them. I just write what I like.**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**BPOV**

I looked out the window to see the rain pouring heavily, like some gods up above were planning to drown out the entire human race and had just dumped buckets of water on Earth. The wind was toppling down everything it passed and howling an agonizingly loud sound that could still be heard from where I sat huddled on my couch. All the windows were shut tight and a single candle stood on top of the coffee table, flickering lazily and illuminating my surroundings in its whitish glow. I was surrounded by a couple of pillows, some lying now on the carpet at my feet, in my haste to get to the living room and cower in fear until the thunderstorm passed. Now you probably think I'm a big baby who's scared shitless of a few booms here and there, but that's just one facet to who I am. And who am I, you ask?

Well, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, CEO of Swan Enterprises and all-around hard-ass (as what my subordinates liked to call me behind my back). What? I know how it is and I know how I am. I just don't let that bother me. I may be strict but it sure as hell gets the job done. Most people would agree with you. I grew up in a little town called Forks in Washington with my eccentric mother, Renee, and Chief of Police father, Charlie. I learned to fend for myself at a young age. With my mom reading tarots, her head in the clouds 90% of the time, and my dad working 24-hour shifts at the station, it was kind of a given. Despite this situation, however, I was pretty sheltered. My parents were protective, seeing as I was their only child, and it didn't help matters that my father was the chief. I was a loner for as long as I could remember, save for a few friends who'd actually stuck around with me. In high school, I was considered one of the geeks because I didn't go out and party, I liked to read (you'd always find me with my nose buried in a book), and I had excellent grades (4.0 GPA and an exceptional record to match). It was later that I learned how much incentive I'd gotten from being responsible so early on. I was accepted into the University of Washington on a full scholarship grant where I took my bachelor then master's degree in Management, graduating suma cum laude in both. Now at 24, I run the most lucrative business in Seattle, focusing mainly on software services and whatnot. To say I'm successful and filty rich would be an understatement (I'm not being a conceited bitch here. I'm just stating facts.) I've been on Forbes' and Fortune's Top List for as long as I can remember. Of course, I had to knock down a few others to get to where I am now but it's safe to say that I've earned it. There's only one person I couldn't seem to get rid of, though, and I scowled as my thoughts drifted to him.

Edward _fucking_ Cullen. The bane of my existence. CEO of Cullen&Cullen Inc. His accomplishments rivaled my own and he'd been trying to push me down since he entered the industry, just a few short months after I did. Not only was he an arrogant prick who thought he was God's gift to everyone around him but he also had enough evidence to back it up. We'd met during one of the countless charity balls I had to attend and my mouth had literally watered at the first sight of him. He was tall and lanky but I was sure there would be muscle undeneath that tux. He was tugging at his brownish bronze hair in agitation and talking to someone I couldn't see. From where I stood, I could see his eyes were a beautiful shade of green and his jaw, albeit tense, was strong. Before I could calm myself and get the hell out of there, a pair of hands gripped my arms and the voice said frantically, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you! We need to get you a picture with Mr. Cullen. Come on." I blinked a few times and looked dazedly at Angela, my assistant. She was ushering me toward the godlike man. O_h crap_. I quickly composed myself and pasted a smile on my face. Angela tapped the man on the shoulder and began speaking with him. I looked on as they continued their conversation and his gaze slowly shifted to mine. It took all of my willpower not to look away at that moment. I knew first impressions were important and I had to maintain my cool if I wanted to exude the same domineering attitude people expected of me. The man finally turned fully to acknowledge me and extended his hand. "Good evening, I'm Edward Cullen of Cullen&Cullen Inc." I squared my shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and firmly shook his hand, "Isabella Marie Swan of Swan Enterprises. It's a pleasure, Mr. Cullen." He smirked crookedly, his green eyes twinkling. Angela then proceeded to instruct us to move closer so the paps could take their money shot of the top rival CEO's being friendly and not secretly trying to kill each other to death. Edward snaked a hand around my waist and quickly pulled me to him. I stumbled a little but caught myself before I face-planted on the ground. Before I knew what was happening, he'd swept me off my feet and planted a searing kiss on my lips, just as cameras started flashing around us. I kissed him, because he tasted so good, completely forgetting about where we were and how indecent what he'd done was. All too soon, he'd pulled back and I almost wanted to ask him why but the sight of Angela staring dumbstruck with her mouth gaping open brought me back to reality and I turned right on my heel and ran out the door.

Another loud crack pierced the air as I scrambled hastily to where my phone was perched on the coffee table. Thank God I'd had enough sense left to charge it a few hours ago. Seattle thunderstorms were always unbelievably disastrous. We'd lost power a while ago and it was now getting dark. I was anxious. He's never taken this long to get home before. _Oh God. What if he'd been caught in an accident? Shit._ I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and started dialing. Before I could reclaim my position on the couch, the front door opened and I closed my hand around my throat to stifle a scream. My eyes shot toward the person who just entered, dripping wet, clunking around and a familiar velvety voice said, "Bella, baby. What are you doing?" I could feel my heartbeat thumping wildly in my chest before I let out a deep shaky breath and launched myself at Edward. He caught me easily, concern evident on his face. I kissed him then, maybe a little sloppily, but I didn't care. He eagerly kissed me back then set us down on the couch, stripping his wet clothes off and crushing me to him. Being with him always felt like heaven, and aftwerwards, we cuddled on the couch to the sounds of rain and wind outside. Nobody knew how Edward had followed me home after that night we met. Nobody needed to. Not yet, anyway. We'd been together ever since, though our relationship remained a secret. I had wanted it to be kept hidden for a while, but Edward wanted to stake his claim. I couldn't say no to him. So we'll tell everyone. Soon.

**AN: So there it is. My first fanfic (one-shot) completed. Again, leave me some reviews please. They would mean the world to me. & thanks so much for reading my story! – karluhx (:**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just wanted to update y'all on what's up.

First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support on my itty bitty little story. I haven't been on FF in a while and I was pretty surprised by the new reviews and author alerts. They mean so much to me. Another big thanks goes out to those who added my story to their favorites. I wanted to send a message to each one of you but I'm on a tight schedule. Anyway, reviews are like gold. Please let me know what you thought of DLS. They'll help me figure out how to write the full story.

I've been busy with school stuff lately. I'm now in my last year of college and the professors are piling on the work. (I know most of you just started school again but our school year starts on June then ends on March and we're now nearing the end of the first semester, hence the craziness.) Also, my laptop died on me a few weeks ago and it's yet to be fixed. I'm now using the old one which is such a pain in the butt.

I probably won't be able to post the full story soon but I'm working on it. Please bear with me. Y'all are the best. Seriously.

Btw, you can reach me on tumblr or twitter. My twitter username is the same one as here but it's set to private. Just send me a follow request though. I usually follow back.

Love you guys! xo

~ karluhx


End file.
